


f i o r e

by Alice_Klein



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Klise, M/M, pelarian jurnal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: Sebab sampai kapan pun, Hatano tak akan pernah lelah untuk mengingatkan apa yang terlupakan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> saya gak tau nulis apaan(?)  
> yang jelas saya butuh pelarian dari deadline jurnal yang gak nyante...
> 
> oh! Untuk Suki, mari kita khilaf bareng melupakan segala tugas /salah  
> .  
> .  
> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji
> 
> f i o r e © Alice_Klein
> 
> "Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."

“… aku melihat bunga.”

Sepi di Minggu pagi itu, dibuka dengan satu kalimat rancu yang meluncur halus dari pemuda yang tengah berbaring di pangkuan Hatano.

Usapan yang menyisir helai-helai gelap itu memperlambat temponya, tanda bahwa Hatano tengah memasang telinga untuk sang lawan bicara, “Di mana kau melihatnya?”

“Semalam, sewaktu aku bermimpi,” Ia lantas menjawab disertai lengkungan tipis. Hatano dapat melihat, ada setitik rasa antusias tergambar di sana. _Jarang sekali setelah sekian lama._ “Bunganya indah. Dapat berpendar dalam gelapnya gulita.”

Hatano balas tersenyum, “Sudah lama aku tak mendengarmu bercerita soal mimpimu, Jitsui.”

“Begitukah? Bukannya baru beberapa hari yang lalu?”

“Nah,” Tepis Hatano, “Sebulan tak terhitung sebagai beberapa hari.”

“O-oh! Aku mengacaukannya lagi,” Lengkungnya turun, rasa antusiasnya sirna digantikan rasa bersalah yang tersirat, “Maaf, Hatano-san.”

“Untuk apa meminta maaf?”

“Untuk lupa pada segala hal … mungkin?”

“Itu hanya hal kecil, tidak perlu dipikirkan,” kata Hatano. Nada bicaranya sengaja dibuat begitu tenang, “Lagipula itu bukan salahmu. Aku mengerti, kok.”

Iya, Hatano mengerti. Sangat mengerti dengan kondisi yang dialami Jitsui sekarang.

Bermula dari kecelakaan setahun lalu yang melibatkan pengendara motor mabuk dan seorang pemuda pejalan kaki. Kejadiannya—menurut saksi mata—berlangsung cepat. Tubuh yang terlempar hingga membentur pagar pembatas jalan, darah di aspal, kerumunan orang-orang yang berteriak, lalu disusul suara sirene ambulans.

Kabar baiknya nyawa sang pejalan kaki dapat diselamatkan tepat waktu dan kabar buruknya—selalu ada kontradiksi yang terlibat dalam satu skenario—dokter menyatakan bahwa sang korban kecelakaan mengalami gangguan pada bagian memori akibat cedera kepala berat yang dialaminya.

Dan dalam konteks ini, _sang korban_ adalah seseorang yang Hatano kenal sebagai Jitsui.

 

[ _Alzheimer_ —sindrom akibat kematian sel-sel otak pada waktu bersamaan.]

 

“Tapi … aku ingin untuk bisa ingat pada segala hal.”

“Kau pasti bisa untuk mengingat lagi. Bukankah dokter sering menyarankanmu untuk selalu membaca buku agar dapat melatih ingatanmu?”

“Iya, dan menurutku itu tidaklah cukup.” Jitsui beringsut dan bangkit untuk duduk, “Kau tahu sendiri betapa sulitnya aku untuk mengingat akhir-akhir ini. Lupa memberi makan Yoru, lupa menaruh mug, lupa menaruh payung atau mantel di gantungan.”

“Jangan berlebihan, Jitsui. Orang awam juga biasa melakukan kesalahan seperti itu.”

“Aku belum selesai, Hatano-san,” Ucap Jitsui ketus (yang malah terlihat lucu di mata Hatano), “Aku lupa jalan ke apartemen kita juga lupa bagaimana rupa dan nama beberapa teman kita. Yang terakhir aku ingat, Kaminaga-san adalah seseorang yang menyukai merpati.”

“Err, yang menyukai merpati itu Tazaki bukan Kaminaga.”

Jitsui menghembuskan napas berat, “Lihat. Padahal baru kemarin bertemu, tapi aku sudah melupakannya lagi.”

Selanjutnya hening yang mengambil alih pembicaraan. Baik Hatano maupun Jitsui, sama-sama tidak ingin angkat bicara. Hatano tahu ini bukanlah kondisi yang umum terjadi pada seseorang, namun ia sendiri sebetulnya tak keberatan bila harus berkali-kali mengingatkan Jitsui mengenai hal-hal kecil seperti yang tadi telah disebutkan.

Hatano tak mengapa. Toh, akhirnya saat Jitsui kembali tersenyum lugu karena berhasil mengingat sesuatu, Hatano juga akan merasa senang dan turut tersenyum dengan pemuda itu.

Sebab secara sederhana, Hatano menyukai segala kelebihan dan kekurangan yang dimiliki Jitsui.

“Hatano-san…”

Suara itu memanggilnya, Hatano lantas menoleh. Manik hitam itu kemudian menatap Hatano lekat-lekat seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang tak mampu diucapkan lisannya.

“… bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti aku melupakan dirimu?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Aku ingin bunga itu.”

“Bunga apa?”

“Bunga yang rupa kelopaknya seperti tulip, batangnya berduri seperti mawar, dan harumnya seperti anggrek.”

“Hah? Memangnya ada bunga seperti itu di sini?”

“Entahlah.”

“Hmm… kalau besok aku belikan bunga tulip saja, bagaimana?”

“Baiklah. Tulip putih, ya.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kening Jitsui berkerut samar kala melihat sesuatu yang tak biasa di apartemennya, “Bunga tulip putih sebanyak ini untuk apa, Hatano-san?”

_Dia melupakannya lagi._

“Bukan apa-apa kok. Aku hanya ingin menghias apartemen ini saja. Bagaimana? Apa kau menyukainya, Jitsui?”

Jitsui berjalan mendekati salah satu vas di sudut ruang tamu. Jemari lentiknya kemudian menarik satu tangkai tulip dari tempatnya, “Iya. Aku menyukainya.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Kau … siapa?”

“Aku Hatano, orang yang selalu menyayangimu dari dulu hingga sekarang.”

 

[Sebab sampai kapan pun, Hatano tak akan pernah lelah untuk mengingatkan apa yang terlupakan.]


End file.
